


What are We?

by HanaTheMighty



Series: In-Universe Ninja Ship Party [3]
Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Bliss, In-Universe RPF, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaTheMighty/pseuds/HanaTheMighty
Summary: “Brian? I need to talk to you.”It was an opening statement to be feared by the masses. Its open-endedness was a winding road of paths long since tread, yet one that Ninja Brian had never willed himself to journey through, for sake of habit.They had discussed this. Be open. Be blunt. Communicate.And they did. Yet... not tonight.





	What are We?

“Brian? I need to talk to you.”

It was an opening statement to be feared by the masses. Its open-endedness was a winding road of paths long since tread, yet one that Ninja Brian had never willed himself to journey through, for sake of habit.

They had discussed this. Be open. Be blunt. Communicate.

And they did. Yet... not tonight.

Ninja Brian didn’t want to admit that he was worried. He was worried sick. His stomach churned, one empty and longing to eat, but their empty wallets and income taxes were acting like the swatting hand at a greedy wrist that took more than it gave. It rumbled slightly in its agitation, and he lit up with shame as his partner’s rumbled, too.

God, they were poor. But that’s not the point.

Ninja Brian turned his head in the moonlight, making eye contact with Danny. Their mental link was natural now, not something that would startle at being used. It had the same lazy, sleepy feeling now that he had looking to his partner on most days while in bed like this.

“About?” Ninja Brian responded, his eyes sharp and concerned.

“About,” Danny began, “about us. What we are.”

Ninja Brian’s heart began to race under his hand. It’s unsettled bumps drew twitches to his fingers.

“Then let’s talk,” Ninja Brian decided, against his better judgement. “Let’s talk.”

Danny nods, almost like he’d hoped that Ninja Brian would decline. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment as he breathed, and he looked so peaceful that Ninja Brian would’ve sworn that he had fallen asleep beside him. But his eyes flutter open again, those butterfly eyes, and Ninja Brian remains attentive.

“We’re partners, right?”

Partners. What a word.

They’d chosen that after years of searching and deciding.

Boyfriends was too childish.

Lovers was too intimate.

Significant others was just a mouthful.

Companion was too broad.

Partner... it just stuck. It was an introduction once, at a party. “Hello, I’m Danny, and this is my partner”— and it stuck like glue in their souls that it was just... their word. No one else would wear it like they did.

They were partners.

“Yes,” Ninja Brian confirms. “Seven Years steady.”

“A-and you love me?”

“Of course,” Ninja Brian promises. He vaguely wonders if he did something wrong, if he might’ve shown disinterest in Danny.

He’s reaffirmed by Danny’s soft breathing beside him that they were fine. It was the only thing tethering him to their scrawny apartment bed.

For a moment, it was silent. Again, another— the silence began to drift among them, and they shotgunned it like hot smoke from a rolled blunt, heavy and suffocating with exhaustion.

Maybe Danny was asleep this time. Maybe he’d gotten too tired.

“Brian?” his voice piped instead, small and quiet in their faintly-cricketed room. “Do you ever wish we were more?”

More? What more? They were everything.

“What do you mean?” Ninja Brian asks hesitantly. Exes? Formers? Regrets? What would be their title now?

He didn’t like any of them. It made his stomach rumble-churn.

“Like... like maybe...”

“Maybe?”

“Maybe spouses? Life partners? Husbands?”

And there it was. Out in the open.

Danny exhaled hard, a breath that had gathered since their first word was spoken.

Spouses.

Life partners.

Husbands.

Ninja Brian smirks as he looks to Danny.

“Are you... proposing to me?”

He smiles. “Yes.”

Ninja Brian beams. “Right now?”

Danny laughs. “Yes?”

He was ridiculous sometimes. Absolutely ridiculous.

There was “fretting over a knot in his hair” ridiculous.

“Crying over a dog in a commercial” ridiculous.

“Crying because snakes don’t have arms” ridiculous.

“Snorting over a joke that wasn’t funny” ridiculous.

“God, I’m so in love with you that it’s” ridiculous.

And now, another.

“Asking to marry me, half-asleep in bed” ridiculous.

Ninja Brian smiles, a rare, toothy smile that lights up in the summer moonlight.

“I accept your proposal,” he answers, kissing Danny sweetly. He pressed a hand to Danny’s arm, and Danny mirrored it with a hand to Ninja Brian’s cheek; a sleepy, messy kiss that was made from exhaustion and overwhelming excitement that was too dulled down by late-night crickets to be shared.

“So what are we now?” Danny asks.

Husbands felt too childish.

Spouses felt too intimate.

Better half was just a mouthful.

Mates felt too broad.

But partners...

It fit like a glove. Familiar, safe, warm, comforting. A small etch in a conversation that struck the dying match to its flame, that made it feel alive again.

Ninja Brian smiles. “Partners,” he assures him. “Seven years steady.”

Danny smiles, a sweet and sleepy smile. “I know.”


End file.
